LxLight
by ryuzaki1997XxX
Summary: Light loves L but is scared of the consequence's that he may have if he tells
1. Chapter 1

_My first ever fanfic sorry if it's bad… it's a yaoi so don't read if you don't like._

Light had had a crush on him for ages…L. He loved him from first sight the amazing glow, the look of an angel and the cute smile of excitement he made as he got closer to the end of his case. However light knew he could never ever confess his love for L, he was kira, and how could he keep this secret from him if they were in love it would be blurted out sometime.

It brought him to tears, pretending to love Misa to hide his affection for him, it was wrong it was…EVIL. Ryuk started to get worried he had never seen a human male like this before; he had never seen Light like this before. Light hated going to the building sitting next to L knowing he wanted to be with him alone tell him his feelings love him without being scared of what may happen.

Light was scared L was accusing him of being kira he would be dead soon, every chance he had would be gone. His dad was getting worried, he thought taking him out of the mission would help narrow the chances down, but light didn't want to he went against everything his father said all his father's advice to see L.

It was a bright early morning Light red faced as always got out of bed and got changed since he had been working for L he liked to get up early and look his best. After an hour of preparing himself the doorbell rang. It was Misa, coming to see her beloved 'boyfriend' Light. They walk to the secret hideout together every day. However today would be different to his normal day.

Light got to work early as usual and got his terrific smile of made his knee's feel week and his pound. L walked over to him and whispered in his ear "Yagami i….i….i don't know how to do this and how to explain it but…

_Hehehe I'm going to leave it on a cliff hanger because I'm mean but if people like it I will continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here we go second chapter …_

Light was getting excited as L whispered those words into his ears the sentence hadn't even been finished and he was thinking of the best the chance, that L loved him and was declaring his true feeling, but what if it was something bad what if L was arresting him because he had solved the case! Lights whole life down the drain his only chance of plucking up the courage to tell L… ALL GONE!

"Yagami i….i…. don't know how to do this and how to explain it but." L finished in mid-sentence walked to the side of light and grabbed his hand. Lights heart was pounding he couldn't think straight L was holding his hand after trying to explain something unexplainable, was L in love with light? L finally spoke.

"Yagami due to the many times I have thought of you during this case… you as…kira and the high percentage I have put you at as kira, I have decided for the good of the case to handcuff me to you" suddenly a set of handcuffs was whipped out from behind L's back and smacked across Lights wrist, they clicked into place and Light calmed down, thought the situation over. He was cuffed to him, to L, they would be together 24-7…they would share a bed; he would rub against his hot toned body throughout the day, Light was day dreaming in heaven.

When he snapped out of it he saw Misa staring at him disgusted by his lack of emotion, he had to think fast. He pulled an angry face started arguing against L's choice "I am not kira why do you keep blaming it on me I couldn't kill a fly!"L took him home that night they shared a bed obviously separated by pillows, however Light embraced the pillows trying to get closer to L's body imagined himself against the toned, warmth of his naked sleeping body.

Days passed and Light couldn't hide his feelings for much longer, he had to spend 24 hours a day with L, the handcuffs joining them together were unbreakable and Light started to realise he couldn't live without L, he was bonded to him with the cuffs and his heart even if L didn't feel the same.

_Will soon continue Hehehe hope everyone likes._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well here's the third chapter hope you like …_

Light felt the daily agony of loving L uncontrollably. After months of putting up with sharing a bed, seeing L's toned body as he changed walking to work together and sitting together 24-7, he finally decided to tell L his true feelings. No matter how risky the situation.

As L was getting ready to sleep Light walked up close behind Held his waist felt the rock of his muscles. It felt right holding L in this way was like a relief inside, he felt relaxed calm now he had touched the body that had descended from heaven. Light moved in chin rested on L's shoulder as he started to whisper into his ear.

"Ryuzaki. I don't know how to say this, i have been trying to get you alone for months, trying to find the right time to say this… the thing is I have uncontrollable love for you, it hurts me so much. Having my body so close to yours. The pain has gotten worse over the months chaining me to you sharing a bed, watching you get changed its uncontrollable…"

L didn't know what to say he was speechless, frozen to the spot. An awkward silence when on for what seemed like hours to Light when suddenly L opened his mouth to speak " Yagami I don't know what to say, I have noticed your painful look over the past few months however I took this as a way of showing how much u hated being chained to me... "He stopped and thought for a while his face was a picture of beauty

"This whole action has come as a surprise to me due to the fact that you love Misa, but I now understand why you took so long to respond on that day; the day you were chained to me you were taken back by the thoughts of spending 24 hours a day with me…" L was stopped in mid-sentence as Light flung himself at L, pushed him onto the bed and pressed his lip against the lush red soft lips of his crush. Everything he had been holding in all the pain, all the acting it was being released during this one passionate act. As Light pulled away he lay next to L speechless and beaming with an ear to ear smile. L continued his sentence from before "Yagami …

_Hehehe I'm going to leave it there what do you think L is going to say leave some reviews and I will carry on_


	4. Chapter 4

The words slowly trailed from L's lips "Yagami…"suddenly there was a knock on the door. Light answered and to his 'surprise' it was Misa crying at the door step. L ran into the bathroom to get dressed, it was 10 at night and he was getting ready for bed, he had no shirt on and Misa could get the wrong idea .Light brought Misa into the house even though he didn't truly love her, he was still concerned by the look of Misa she wasn't her normal self.

"Misa what's wrong you look terrible, what has happened?" Light tried to sound as concerned and loving as possible. There was a long awkward silence as Misa prepared herself to speak, she looked terrible something had shook her up pretty badly. As she went to speak L walked into the room looking as beautiful as ever, drawing all the attention in the room from Misa to him. He had his usual refreshing glow and his cute smile on his face. He walked over slowly with his ducky slippers on breaking the silence every two seconds with a funny 'quack' ,once he was sat down Misa continued with what she was going to say.

"Light I was on my way home when I saw the most terrible thing, a man was walking towards me with something rounded at the end in his hand, at first I thought nothing of it I carried on walking speeding up my pace… I passed him quickly and he started chasing me I took a quick glance and he had a KNIFE! In his hand I took a detour down and alley and found I was near here. I had ran in a circle, as I got to the building he was only a meter behind me…I took the stairs and I could hear is footsteps following, as I got to the door I could see him at the end of the hall he is OUTSIDE! light he is coming to GET ME!" Misa fainted on the chair and light looked out of the door, she was right a weird dirty man in a black coat with something in his hand was stood opposite the door waiting for Misa to come out.

Light nodded to L who stood up and went to get water to try and wake Misa whilst he took care of the man outside Light went to the kitchen and got a knife and his phone. As he stepped out of the door the man was nowhere to be seen he ran back inside and looked out the window to see the man was running for his life as police pulled up outside. Light using his gut instinct turned to L who had his phone to hand and was just hanging up, Misa was awake and thankful towards them both as she got escorted home that night.

L forgot all about the situation before and went and got ready for bed. Light was going to ask but he changed his mind 'enough drama for today' he thought as he lay down in bed against the pillows as usual feeling relieved now he had let out his feelings, however he was scared … why didn't L answer did L not like him back or was L unable to say his true feelings because he was in denial. Light lay there for hours thinking tossing and turning what if L didn't feel the same way it would be to awkward.

Light woke up the next day tired he sat up to see L sat drinking tea and obviously eating cake pink with lots of icing and a strawberry. He was sat there smiling wide awake his cute face staring at Light he had a thin line of cake surrounding his mouth I looked cute extremely cute it made light laugh. L was confused he asked "what's wrong light is there something amusing you?" Light slowly walk over to L laughing on the way he was confused L was so intelligent how can he not notice cake around his mouth. Light was a centimetre away from L leaning in as he went to wipe away the cake his hand leant in and he wiped away the cake slowly feeling the lush soft skin of L's face around his red plump lips. When Light pulled away L had that cute oops I'm so stupid look on his face head tilted slightly sideward smiling slightly, thumb moving towards the edge of his lip he looked so cute.

They walked to work that day being extra careful Light was a little edgy turning every few seconds to see if he was being followed that man last night had shook him up really badly. They got to work early today but something felt strange Misa wasn't there she is always there waiting for Light outside the building. Light was very scared concerned that the strange man from last night and taken Misa broken in. Light sat there in work tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently in deep thought scared as to where Misa was. He did no work that day even L realised he was scared. That night they rushed home to ring the police to tell them. Light obviously phoned scared that Misa was gone ….gone forever even though he didn't love her he still cared for her, cared about whether she was alive whether she was safe. He Lay there all night listening to the police sirens going off everywhere the whole police force was on the look (well that's how it sounded) Light lay there tossing and turning when he heard a small ruffling noise. He sat up scared to see L slowly moving the pillows away separating the divide. Light was confused why was L doing this, he asked "L what are you doing?" L continued for about five minutes before answering "I thought u would feel more comfortable if u weren't alone u may feel more safe even a little more comforted if you knew you weren't alone and someone was here to talk to."

Light was confused he was scared to move closer to L but he had been longing for this moment since they first were chained, he moved himself to where the pillows had been knowing that it wouldn't be to awkward lay there. There was a nice distance between them Light could feel the warmth of L's body they weren't touching but he felt secure and …. Nice safe even he started to think about the good for once, that Misa was safe just wasn't feeling too good to go to work. Even that she had gone out of town on a work trip. He didn't even phone her to check if she was okay, he had been so messed up today he had never even thought about phoning her to ask 'hehe' he thought 'how stupid of me the police could be out there searching and she could be on holiday Hehehe'. He felt great that night had the best sleep ever and couldn't wait for the day to come to see if they had found Misa

_Well I realised after posting my the first few chapters of my story that they were to short so I lengthened it hope it's not babbling on too much._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okey dokey after a lot of thinking I finally got back to writing he he writers block is so annoying_

The next morning, for once, Light was up before L and was lay there for hours on the couch thinking, staring at the ceiling, hoping that he would get a call of Misa or the police telling him she would be okay. Every now and then he would get up and get a drink, walk around for a little or sometimes look out the window. It was so peaceful in the morning birds flying... people walking without a care in the world. He was lay there it was about 7:00am bright and early staring at the ceiling thinking…he was so deep in thought he didn't notice L get out of bed and walk over, suddenly L's head came into view as he leant over the arm of the chair, with his cheeky smile and his usual bed head and just by chance he had no shirt on… by a guess Light assumed he had just woke up. "So how are you today Yagami? You seem to have slept well" Light thought for a while he didn't really know what to answer, he didn't know how he was feeling... he sat there for a while and then he burst out into tears.

He sat up crying he had never cried in front of anyone before not even his mum, but he felt safe around L comfortable around him. He felt he could tell him anything and he would understand. L was wise for his age and understood everything, could sympathise with anyone and everyone. He had been in every situation before, there was nothing he hadn't heard. L sat down next to light very close but instead of his usual position L was sat… weirdly normal Light took this opportunity to rest his head on L's knee, he cried for hours and he just lay there curled up in a ball head facing towards L's naked body, legs curled up to his side and the funny thing was L just sat there stroking his hair, feeling his pain

It got to midday and light realised that he had been lay on L's lap for 5 hours and L hadn't cared. Light turned his head to look up at L and realised he was still half naked and he was stroking Lights hair softly, he really did care about Light and how he felt. Light lifted his hand up and started tracing L's abs with his finger slowly with a slight smile on his face. After a long time of letting his feelings go to someone he knew cared he felt so much better so refreshed, he had totally forgot about Misa. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see L's face smiling as usual and looking also at ease and relaxed. They had forgotten about everything around them the time the things that had happened over the last few days and had even forgotten about work.

L realised that Light had stopped crying and decided it was time to ask again "so Light how are you feeling now?" Light tilted his head to look into L's eyes and replied with "Well… much better now. I feel refreshed anyways, how are you feeling to day L?" L's smile grew wider knowing that Light was okay and no longer upset, he opened his mouth slowly and brought his thumb over to his mouth as he said " I am great today Light and glad that you feel better now I understand your pain its must be hard." At that one moment everything came rushing back it slapped light in the face Misa was gone, he had his mind set on phoning her early this morning, but he had forgotten. He had stopped listening out for the phone, for the police anything could have happened and he didn't know. He sat up and replied with "oh damn I was going to phone Misa today and see where she was and if she is okay grrrr why did I have to forget." His sudden change of mood scared L he was quite happy lay there with light letting him pour his feelings out, why does he think Misa would answer the phone? Didn't he phone her yesterday?

Light ran to the phone and rang Misa's number –ring-ring…-ring-ring…then the phone clicked Light was relieved as he heard Misa's voice "hiya this is Misa…

_Hehehe my evil strikes again…anyways I thought the last one was too long so I shortened this one slightly to see if this was any better. Please tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

Light was ecstatic as the phone clicked and her voice sounded down the phone "hiya this is Misa Misa …so …sorry I can't answer the phone right now phone me back in about an hour! Bye!" Light dropped the phone in shock and fell to the floor, back against the wall crying, head in his hands. L waited for a few minutes let him think it over before shuffling over and sitting next to him. Light had been through so much lately, but L had always been there with him to help him through this. Even though he didn't love Misa he cared for her like a brother for his sister… she couldn't die he was friends with Misa best friends, they were supposed to be in a relationship and she loved him, but he had never realised this before he just though she had a major obsession.

He leant over on L head on L's arm, no space on his lap this time he was sat in his usual position. L started stroking his hair it was soothing made him forget about all the troubles in his life just focus on the good. Light sat up and thought, he had stopped crying and could think a little better now. He put the facts together Misa was chased, she had an enemy, she didn't come to work at all and she would never do this unless she was ill or in serious trouble, she wasn't answering her phone which is always with her and flashes with his name when he phones, she never ignores phone calls of him… all this lead to that fact that Misa was in BIG trouble, anything could have happened that man could have kidnapped her, be keeping her hostage she could be dead! Light stood up quickly … a little too quickly it made him dizzy. He fell into L who was still sat on the floor. Thankfully he had realised and folded his legs. Lights head landed on L's chest, he was cradled in L's warm body. He lay there embraced L's body took advantage of the chance to be so close to him. He pressed his head into L's chest trying to block out the outside world tried to forget what had happened … it just wouldn't work no matter how hard he tried he just had to phone the police. Tell them Misa was in big trouble. Give them the idea of who the main suspect could be because, they were the ones who saw him, who escorted Misa home because of him. They would find his quickly then.

He stood up and quickly dialled 9-9-9 he asked to speak to the chief inspector of the case on Misa Amanes disappearance. He started to tell him the whole story the fact that he had called Misa today and she didn't pick up, that he thought the man that had chased her the other night with a knife could be the man who kidnapped her. When Light finished the chief inspector spoke to him in a very calm voice, a voice that wasn't usually used for good news … Light was scared.

" I would like to tell you that we phoned you at 11:25 to find you didn't answer your phone, we were going to wait another 15 minutes before calling you again but thankfully you phoned us, we have some news about your friend miss Amane.. we found her today and you were correct, the man that was following her the other night was her kidnaper…the problem is she is no longer with us. Her body was found stabbed several times; we are still going thought the processes. We think she may have also been sexually abused before the murder, she is being checked and tested on as we speak and will get back to you as soon as possible we are sorry for your loss"

The phone hung up and light was froze he was pale and he ran to the toilet he was sick it was horrid a terrible shock. L stood outside the toilets waiting for Light ready to help him through this he was going through the worst of the worst at the moment, it was scary watching Light go through this it upset L to see his best friend his only friend upset over his friends death. L and Light had a month off work before the news came. The phone rang it was the chief inspector of Misa's case "hello Mr Yagami as you probably know I am phoning you to tell you the results or miss Amane's test. The news is she was severely sexually abused before her death and we are afraid her killer is still at large in most probably the town she came from." Light was so upset he wanted revenge… if only he knew the name of her killer he would be in the death note in seconds, however Light knew this was not the way… that it would cause to much suspicion, he just decided to stay with L he felt safe and much better around L, he had never asked if L liked him, he needed to ask but he didn't think the timing was right after all that had happened over the last month it didn't seem right.

He decided he would wait till this whole thing was over. They were lay there together Light talking to L about how he felt and what had been running through his mind. All his thoughts of revenge and all his unanswerable questions like: why did he do it? What pleasure did it bring him? Why did he have to kill her? Light was staring into L's eyes letting his hear out when L bent down and kissed him softly on the fore head. Light let out a sigh of pleasure as L lifted up and continued stroking his hair…

_Hehehe people please will you review and tell me how your finding it just so I know u can be as critical as you want please tell me any improvements you would give me for next time. thank you XxX_


	7. Chapter 7

Light and L were off work for months. Light was having a hard time his mind was all jumbled up, thinking about L, thinking about Misa and just thinking about life…life as KIRA!

The news on Misa had been out for a few months now and Light was recovering slowly, but it was hard knowing the killer was still at large that many other women could be dead because of that man. Light was still unsure about L he had kissed him after all. Light tossed and turned every night thinking did L love him? Why did that man kill Misa? What did she do wrong? The same questions running over and over again through his mind it was scary he couldn't sleep. L had left the pillows out of the equation for sleeping arrangements he kept saying it was so Light felt more comfortable so he wasn't alone, however Light didn't think it was true…

It was getting to be a long time now about 9 months since they had been in there work place and Light had nearly recovered he was sleeping normally, and had started eating properly he was back to his normal self. He thought it was finally time to ask L again he was more confident than before and decided to go for a different approach to thing this time, not so full on.

L was out most of the day shopping for food, when he got back in he had a shower and was sat down on the bed drying his long brown hair. Light sat down next to him getting close, he turned himself sideward legs crossed on the bed staring at L. "L… I think we need to talk." That's when L stopped in his tracks, he lay the towel down and turned to face Light smiling slightly thumb to his lip looking confused but cute as always. "for the last few months things have been going on, bad things Misa's death shook me up quite a lot and I haven't had chance to get a reply from my question." Light spoke rather cautiously thinking of what he said and hoping it made perfect sense, he hated speaking to L he always got his words wrong or stuttered in midsentence. "Yagami I understand how u have been feeling over the last few months and may know your question, I understand why u may have not asked me quite so early as you were very upset during the last few months, due to Misa Misa's death and let me tell you that I will answer any question you ask."

Light smiled L had obviously been thinking about this question too and now L had no excuse not to answer it was perfect timing. "Well as you probably remember about 9-10 months ago I asked you a question and as you were about to reply the door someone knocked on the door. L I have wondered for months know as I love you dearly do you love me back?"

L sat for a while thinking of how to answer. After about 5 minutes L finally replied "Well Light-kun the truth is that after many months of spending 24 hours a day with you comforting you through your hard times I have realised my feeling for you. You probably know from my the last time we sat together as I was comforting you I gave you a small kiss on your head, this probably lead you to assume that I felt the same…and you can now know your assumptions are correct I love you Light-kun and was afraid to say in case you didn't feel the same!" L leant over and kissed Light in the same way light kissed him as he declared his love. Light was amazed L loved him and was not afraid to say so and he had stopped calling him on a last name basis he was now calling him by his first name! Light grinned a huge smile and lay next to L head against his chest body curled up to shape round L's. They were in love.

The next day they walked to work hand in hand everyone was surprised as they walked in the building and even more shocked when they saw their hands interlocked. Matsuda was the first to say something "hiya L and Light how are you we all heard about Misa but we never knew about you two Hehehe!" As he finished he winked and started laughing Lights grip tightened he hated Matsuda when he took the mick out of people .L looked at Light told him to calm down after all it was only Matsuda how could he help it? L and light went through a normal week of work as usual only difference was Matsuda kept making up stupid gay jokes knowing it annoyed Light. L and light caught up on all the work the missed. They couldn't wait to get everything back to normal…


End file.
